


Last Goodbye

by Nimo_Da



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimo_Da/pseuds/Nimo_Da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AkaFuri Time loop AU! <br/>Furihata terjebak dalam lingakaran waktu yang sama berkali-kali dan harus melihat kematian Akashi berulang kali. Warning inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request untuk deelaNerth (ffn), yang meminta AkaFuri angst dengan Furihata yang depresi karena kematian Akashi, dan jadilah fic ini (salahkan dia, jangan saya). Maaf baru dibuat sekarang /ojigi.

**.**

**Last Goodbye**

**AkaFuri time loop AU!**

**Genre:** Angst, tragedy, romance, fantasy

**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi (sadly, not mine)

**Warning:** Penggambaran percobaan bunuh diri, perasaan depresi pada tokoh utama, kejadian yang menyebabkan kematian, major dead canon character, and typos.

.

 

Kemarin mungkin aku tertawa denganmu. Namun hari ini aku menangis tertahan karenamu.

Kemarin aku berharap hari ini segera tiba. Namun hari ini aku berharap agar setiap hari adalah kemarin.

Kemarin telingaku dipenuhi canda tawa hingga rasanya aku dapat melebur bersama angin dan terbang melintasi angkasa. Namun hari ini hanya ratapan kesedihan yang tertangkap indra pendengaranku hingga rasanya aku dapat melebur bersama angin dan lenyap bersamanya.

Kemarin baru rasanya aku menggenggammu erat dan membisikkan kata manis di telingamu hingga kau tersenyum. Namun hari ini kaulah yang menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum dengan pandangan kosong.

Kemarin kau ada. Namun sekarang kau tiada.

Entah ini sebuah ironi kehidupan yang sangat menyesakan atau ini hanya putaran mimpi yang terus menghantuiku. Satu yang pasti aku tahu. Kau telah menghilang.

Semua orang di sekitarku bilang jika aku beruntung dapat selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan kekasihku. Namun Aku hanya dapat tertawa lirih mendengar ucapan mereka.

Inilah hidup.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan mengeratkan peganganku pada pagar pembatas setinggi bahu di depanku. Hanya melompat dan semuanya akan berakhir. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan bertemu dengan Akashi sekali lagi, tapi aku yakin perasaanku yang kosong ini akan menghilang.

Hanya melompat.

Semua akan berakhir.

Sepiku akan hilang.

Laraku akan lenyap.

Akan berakhir.

Dengan badan bergetar kupanjat pagar pembatas di hadapanku ini. Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Suara nyaring sirene yang terbawa angin terdengar samar di telingaku. Kuangkat kepalaku menatap langit malam. Awan mendung yang bergantung di langit menutup sinar bintang yang seharusnya menerangi malam ini. Seperti hatiku yang kini gelap.

Untuk terakhir kalinya kututup kedua mataku dan kuhela napas yang mungkin saja menjadi napas terakhirku. Jika saja aku dapat memutar waktu, maka akan kuberikan nyawaku untuk Akashi.

Kubuka kembali kedua mataku yang langsung bertemu pandang dengan aspal hitam yang seolah mengejekku. Kulepas genggaman tanganku pada pagar dan bersiap untuk melompat.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Kuhempaskan badanku ke bawah, membiarkan gravitasi bumi menarikku dalam dekapannya. Angin berderu kencang di telingaku. Samar kutangkap sebuah suara.

_Kouki._

_._

Akashi.

.

_Kumohon._

_._

Itukah kau?

_._

_._

_Jangan!_

**.**

**6.30 A.M.**

**.**

Dering telepon berbunyi nyaring memenuhi salah satu apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Pemilik apartemen terlihat masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ponsel di atas meja belajarnya terus berdering mengusik tiduk sang pemilik apartemen kecil itu.

Surai cokelat yang menyembul keluar dari dalam selimut bergerak pelan, tanda sang pemilik apartemen mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Dering telepon masih terus terdengar.

Dengan tiba-tiba selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh badan sang pemilik apartemen tersibak kasar, memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Si surai cokelat turun dari atas tempat tidur dengan cepat. Gumaman pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Kaki sang pemuda beberapa kali terantuk benda-benda yang berserakan di lantai, sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil menyambar ponsel miliknya dan menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Terdengar suara debuman pintu, disusul dengan suara laki-laki yang familiar di telinga sang pemuda. "Bangun Kouki, sudah pagi."

"S-Sei!" seru pemuda bernama lengkap Furihata Kouki tersebut kaget.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak melihat lagi nama orang yang menelponmu," balas Akashi dari seberang sambungan telepon.

Furihata tertawa malu. "Maaf, aku baru bangun tidur," jawab Furihata dengan senyum kikuknya.

Terdengar tawa pelan Akashi, dan dengan penuh antusias dia bertanya, "Aku jemput pukul 10 ya?"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di depan stasiun." Furihata berjalan perlahan menuju dapur, sesekali kakinya menendang beberapa barang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah, jangan lupa bawakan buku catatanku yang kemarin tertinggal di rumahmu," ucap Furihata cepat.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak lupa. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa dengan sarapanmu," sahut Akashi, suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar nyaring.

Furihata terkekeh pelan. "Iya, aku pasti sarapan. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, sampai jumpa," ucap Akashi sebelum memutus panggilan teleponnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

Furihata tersenyum lesu, tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya erat. Ini aneh. Jika dia sudah ada di surga—Neraka, atau apalah tempat sesudah kematian— lalu kenapa dia masih berada di apartemennya?

Furihata memandang sekelilingnya. Sejauh yang dia ingat tempat ini _memang_ adalah apartemennya.

Ponselnya bergetar pelan, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah layar ponselnya, dan seketika itu juga ponsel tersebut jatuh meluncur ke bawah.

Kedua mata Furihata masih terpaku pada tangannya yang kini menggantung kosong di udara. Bukan pesannya yang tertangkap matanyanya, namun tanggal yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Tanggal 8 Desember 2015.

Tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan Akashi.

"Apa-apaan ini," ucap Furihata dengan suara serak yang bergetar.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Tubuh Furihata bergetar hebat. Kedua kakinya tidak lagi dapat menyangga berat tubuhnya, membuat Furihata jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Kedua tangan Furihata menutup wajahnya yang menatap kosong dinding di depannya.

"Jika ini lelucon, maka ini adalah lelucon terburuk yang pernah ada. Ini—Tidak, tidak mungkin. Gila, ini gila!" teriak Furihata. Suaranya memenuhi apartemen kecil yang kosong itu.

Furihata sudah meninggal. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak hancur—layar retak dan baterai yang terlepas. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari kembali ke kamar, meringkuk dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Ini semua hanya ilusi. Ini semua hanya mimpi.

Bangun Furihata.

.

_Bangun_.

**.**

**10.15 A.M.**

**.**

Furihata masih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Ponselnya yang bisa dibilang hancur juga tergeletak di samping kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Akashi masih menunggunya di stasiun.

Ditengah pertanyaan yang membanjiri kepalanya, sebuah pemikiran muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Ah, mungkin saja jika Furihata tidak datang hari ini Akashi akan tetap hidup.

Mungkin saja.

Furihata tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya mulai menerka-nerka kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika Furihata merubah apa yang dia lakukan nanti. Pasti dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu akan ada setidaknya satu yang tetap membuat Akashi hidup bukan?

Dia harus membuat Akashi tetap hidup. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Furihata segera bangun dan berlari menuju telepon rumahnya. Ditekannya nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak sabar.

Nada sambung terhenti dan terdengar suara Akashi menyapanya dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Sei, Sei, cepat ke rumahku. Aku ingin berbicaa sesuatu padamu," sambar Furihata cepat.

Terdengar suara bingung dari Akashi, namun Furihata kembali bersuara, "Kumohon, Sei. Ini penting."

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi, Furihata memutus sambungan telepon. Tidak menunggu waktu lama Furihata kembali berlari menuju pintu depan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kenop pintu.

Setelah berdiri dengan posisi yang sama selama lima menit Akashi muncul di depan pintunya. Sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu, namun didahului oleh Furihata yang dengan gerakan cepat membukakan pintu untuk Akashi.

Diseretnya Akashi masuk ke dalam rumah; terus menuju ruang tamu merangkap ruang keluarga.

Akashi duduk di atas bantal duduk dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ada apa Kouki?" tanyanya menatap kedua mata Furihata serius.

Furihata berlutut di depan Akashi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita. Dan dengan  suara bergetar Furihata berkata, "Kumohon Akashi, kumohon agar kau membatalkan janji kita hari ini."

Akashi menatap heran sang kekasih. "Apa kau sedang sakit Kouki? Kau terlihat pucat dan suaramu sangat serak," kata Akashi khawatir.

_Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya tidak mau kau meninggalkanku lagi._

"Ya. Memang sejak pagi aku sudah merasa sedikit mual," ucap Furihata berbohong. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Kau sudah minum obat? Lebih baik kita ke dokter." Raut wajah khawatir mulai muncul di wajah Akashi. Sang surai merah menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Furihata untuk mengukur suhu badan sang kekasih.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat Sei," ucap Furihata pelan, tangannya menggapai pipi Akashi dan mengelusnya lembut. "Temani aku ya."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Masih ada rasa tidak percaya dan bingung yang nampak di wajahnya. Akashi merengkuh sang kekasih dalam pelukannya, mengelus pelan punggungnya, dan mencium surai cokelatnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Akashi menenangkan Furihata.

Furihata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja putih Akashi. Suranya terdengar lebih pelan dari yang diinginkannya saat dia kembali bertanya, "Kau janji?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku berjanji."

**.**

**5.15 P.M.**

.

Akashi masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur bersama Furihata. Kedua tangannya memeluk sang kekasih yang balik memeluknya erat, seakan takut jika Akashi akan menghilang jika dia tidak memegangnya erat. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan sikap Furihata yang seperti ini, hanya saja Furihata hari ini terlihat aneh.

Membatalkan rencana kencan mereka, berpura-pura sakit, dan sekarang bersikap sangan posesif.

Akashi menghela napas perlahan, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Furihata yang mulai menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Bunyi perut terdengar keras memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi.

"Kau lapar Kou?" tanya Akashi, suaranya jelas menggoda Furihata, membuat sang pelaku memerah malu.

Furihata melepaskan pelukannya, bangun, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kau yang memasak?" tanyanya tersenyum menggoda.

Akashi menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Aku juga akan memakai celemek baru yang kau berikan padaku," jawabnya balas menggoda.

"Kau membawa celemeknya?" tanya Furihata terkejut.

Akashi tertawa pelan dan menarik tangan Furihata, membuat sang surai cokelat terjatuh di atas tubuh Akashi. "Ya, aku bawa. Mau melihat?"

Semburat merah kembali memenuhi wajah Furihata. Imajinasi liar mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

Akashi kembali tertawa pelan, bertanya-tanya mengapa kepolosan Furihata yang tetap terlihat walaupun pikiran kotor memenuhi kepalanya. Mungkinkah sikap polosnya itu adalah sikap dasar yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dari diri pemuda bersurai cokelat ini?

Dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih. Furihata yang semakin tersipu malu, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Akashi. Gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Furihata terdengar samar, terhalang dada sang surai merah.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu Kouki," ucap Akashi mencoba menahan tawa.

"Jangan terus—"

Ucapan Furihata terputus oleh suara nyaring sirine pemadam kebakaran dan teriakan nyaring dari luar apartemennya.

Dengan cepat Akashi menarik tangan Furihata keluar ruangan. Asap hitam mulai masuk ke dalam dari celah pintu depan. Akashi melepas pegangannya pada Furihata dan segera masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Furihata yang panik segera berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih.

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Akashi menenangkan Furihata. Tidak lama kemudian Akashi kembali dengan dua handuk kecil di tangannya. Dia segera berlari menuju tempat cuci piring dan membasahi handuk tersebut.

Akashi kembali ke sisi Furihata dan menyerahkan salah satu handuk di tangannya pada Furihata. "Tutup hidung dan mulutmu dengan ini," ucapnya seraya melakukan hal yang sama.

Furihata berusaha mengikat handuk itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Deru napasnya mulai tidak stabil akibat berkurangnya pasokan oksigen di ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah, Kou, tenang. Kita akan keluar dari sini. Aku berjanji."

Furihata menatap Akashi dalam. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, selama beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatap sebelum akhirnya Furihata mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu Sei."

Akashi menggenggam erat tangan Furihata. "Pegang erat tanganku," ucap Akashi. Furihata balik menggenggam erat tangan Akashi, mencoba menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Bersama mereka berdua berjalan keluar apartemen milik Furihata. Asap hitam telah memenuhi koridor. Handuk basah yang menutupi hidungnya membantu menghalangi asap masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Akashi menarik Furihata menuju tangga darurat. Langkah kaki mereka semakin cepat. Suara teriakan dan bunyi sirine semakin terdengar jelas, namun jarak pandang di depan semakin menipis.

Perlahan sepasang kekasih tersebut menuruni anak tangga di tangga darurat. Asap yang semakin pekat membuat mata Furihata terasa terbakar, dan dadanya semakin sesak. Hawa panas di dalam tangga darurat menyebabkan tangan Furihata berkeringat. Dengan sekuat tenaga Furihata berusaha mempertahankan genggaman tangannya pada Akashi.

Kaki Furihata sempat terantuk beberapa kali, keseimbangannya hampir goyah, namun tangan Akashi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

_Kami akan keluar dari sini dan Akashi akan terus hidup._

Tulisan besar angka dua berwarna merah tertulis besar di dinding tembok. Dua lantai lagi dan semua akan berakhir. Mereka akan selamat. Akashi akan selamat.

Namun kaki Furihata tergelincir. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan Akashi menggapai tubuh Furihata, membuatnya ikut jatuh bersama Furihata. Lengan kokoh Akashi memeluk Furihata erat.

Benturan keras menggema di dalam tangga darurat yang kosong. Handuk basah yang menutupi hidungnya terlepas, asap hitam mulai terhisap ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Kouki..." di tengah rasa terbakar di dadanya Furihata mendengar suara lirih Akashi.

"Sei," ucap Furihata, asap semakin memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kouki... Haah... Tetaplah hidup," ucap Akashi dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

Asap semakin terasa membakar seluruh tubuh Furihata. Air mata terus keluar dari kedua matanya yang memerah. Senyuman Akashi memaku pandangannya.

Dengan suara yang tersisa Kouki membalas ucapan Akashi, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kumohon... kau harus hidup."

Furihata terbatuk. Dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**6.30 A.M.**

**8 Desember 2015**

.

Furihata terbangun. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan dia masih hidup.

Perlahan Furihata turun dari tenpat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. Diambilnya ponsel yang masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Layar ponsel berkedip pelan dan dering panggilan masuk terdengar.

Nama Akashi tertera pada nama penelepon. Furihata menatap lesu ponsel tersebut. Matanya kembali menatap tanggal yang berada di pojok atas layar ponselnya. Masih tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, dan tahun yang sama.

Furihata mengambil ponsel yang masih berdering tersebut. Alih-alih mengangkat panggilan Akashi, Furihata justru melempar ponsel tersebut ke seberang ruangan. Suara ponsel yang membentur dinding terdengar nyaring.

Furihata perlahan duduk di atas lantai dingin yang mulai terasa familiar. Furihata hidup, terbangun di hari yang sama berulang kali, dan akan melihat kematian Akashi berulang kali. Jika ini bukan hukuman untuknya maka Furihata tidak tahu apa maksud ini semua.

Bagaimana cara dia meneruskan hari ke hari berikutnya? Setidaknya bagaimana cara Furihata meninggal tanpa terbangun di hari yang sama berulang-ulang.

Furihata mulai berteriak frustasi. Jika dia tidak bertemu Akashi sama sekali, ada kemungkinan Akashi akan tetap hidup, iyakan?

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Furihata. Isak tangisnya terus terdengar semakin keras. Entah sudah berapa lama Furihata meringkuk dan menangis.

Suara ketukan menarik perhatian Furihata. Dan suara yang selalu disukainya terdengar.

"Kouki. Buka pintunya, Kouki," ucap Akashi dari depan pintu apartemen Furihata.

Furihata menyeka air mata yang masih turun. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Langkahnya terhenti lima langkah dari pintu depan.

Dengan suara yang serak dan berat dia memanggil nama Akashi. "Sei."

"Kouki, Kouki, apa kau menangis? Cepat buka pintunya, Kouki," ucap Akashi dengan nada memerintah. Tangannya kini memukul kuat daun pintu.

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sei," balas Furihata lirih. Napasnya masih tersendat-sendat.

"Buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobraknya," kata Akashi mengancam. "Aku tidak main-main, Kouki!"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Akashi!" teriak Furihata.

Akashi terdiam mendengar teriakan Furihata. Sudah lama sekali Furihata berhenti memanggilnya Akashi.

"Kumohon," ucap Furihata, kali dengan suara yang lebih lirih dan pelan.

Akashi memukul pintu di depannya sekali lagi, dahinya bersandar pada daun pintu, dan helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kouki. Jangan lupa sarapanmu, tetaplah sehat," ucap Akashi.

_Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Furihata membisu. Dia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, terpaku mendengar suara langkah kaki Akashi yang semakin menjauh.

"Kumohon tetaplah hidup, Sei."

**.**

**5.15 P.M.**

.

Suara tangis Furihata memenuhi ruang apartemen kecil miliknya yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu hanyalah layar televisi yang berkedip menyala. Salah satu siaran berita dari stasiun tv swasta terpampang di layar kaca itu.

Tulisan biru gelap bertuliskan 'Live' tercetak jelas di pojok atas layar televisi. Berita tersebut menayangkan sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi antara sebuah truk dan sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Bagian depan kedua kendaraan bermotor tersebut rusak parah.

Supir truk berhasil diselamatkan dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun pengemudi sedan hitam tewas di tempat. Di bagian bawah layar televisi diperlihatkan identitas korban. Sebuah foto dan nama yang sangat dikenal Furihata.

Foto dan nama dari Akashi Seijuuro.

Tangis Furihata bertambah kencang saat reporter berita tersebut menyebutkan kondisi ditemukannya mayat Akashi. Furihata mengepalkan tangannya erat, berharap itu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa pada akhirnya Akashi tetap saja pergi meninggalkannya.

Sayup terdengar suara nyaring sirine pemadam kebakaran, disusul dengan matinya layar televisi di depan Furihata. Asap hitam mulai masuk dari celah pintu dan ventilasi udara yang ada di apartemen.

Jika sebelumnya Furihata berusaha keluar dari kepungan asap yang memenuhinya. Kali ini Furihata menyambut asap hitam pekat yang membakar saluran pernapasannya dengan senang hati.

Kejadian kecelakaan yang sebelumnya ditayangkan kembali berputar di pikirannya. Mobil sedan hitam yang hampir tidak memilik bentuk, bercak darah yang memenuhi kursi pengemudi, dan wajah Akashi di layar televisi.

Kemudian semuanya hitam.

**.**

**6.30 A.M.**

**8 Desember 2015**

.

Furihata kembali terbangun oleh deringan ponselnya. Putaran kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya kembali masuk memenuhi otaknya.

_Akashi_.

Dengan cepat Furihata bangun dan menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Suara familiar Akashi menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Bangun Kouki, sudah pagi," ucap Akashi sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah bangun Sei," balas Kouki, perasaan aneh bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Akashi tertawa pelan dan berkata, "Hari ini kujemput jam 10 ya."

"Jangan!" seru Furihata.

"Kenapa Kouki?" tanya Akashi yang berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa kita tidak memajukan jamnya?" ucap Furihata balik bertanya.

Jeda sesaat. "Apa kau sangat rindu padaku Kouki?" goda Akashi.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku menjawab iya, aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau akan segera datang ke sini?"

"Tentu. 30 menit. Apartemenmu." Sambungan telepon terputus.

Furihata tersenyum. Jika memang pada akhirnya Akashi akan pergi, maka setidaknya Furihata harus menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

Furihata berjalan riang menuju kamar mandi. Senandung pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia harus bersiap-siap. Ada kencan penting yang menantinya.

**.**

**5.15 P.M.**

.

"Sebentar saja, sebentar saja. Hanya 10 menit, setelah itu kita pulang," pinta Furihata pada sang kekasih.

"10 menit setelah itu kita pulang. Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Akashi, tangannya menggenggam tangan Furihata erat. Sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat terpeluk erat di tangan yang lain.

Furihata tersenyum lebar. Sebuah gulali besar masih dipegangnya erat, seolah gulali tersebut akan menghilang jika ia melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kau akan membuat apa nanti?" tanya Furihata riang.

"Itu... rahasia. Yang pasti aku membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," jawab Akashi, raut wajah senang terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang jarang menunjukkan emosi.

"Uh, baiklah. Aku menunggu masakan spesialmu itu," ucap Furihata mengecup pelan pipi Akashi. "Aku mencitaimu."

Langkah Akashi terhenti, membuat Furihata ikut berhenti dan menatap Akashi bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Furihata.

Akashi memegang kedua pundak Furihata. Perlahan kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah sang kekasih dalam genggamannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu... aku tidak tahu apakah aku dapat tetap hidup," ucap Akashi lembut, kedua matanya menatap mata Furihata dalam. "Tetaplah menjadi Kouki yang kukenal."

"Sei—"

Sepasang tangan menarik Furihata dari dekapan Akashi. Moncong pistol yang dingin terancung tepat di samping kepalanya. Wajah Akashi yang kaget dan marah menatap balik Furihata.

Beberapa petugas kepolisian balik menodongkan pistol kearah pria yang menyandera Furihata.

"Kalian bergerak, akan kutembak bocah ini!" teriak pria tersebut.

Akashi berlari menerjang pria di samping Furihata, membuat Furihata menatap Akashi horor. Dia ingin menyuruh Akashi untuk tetap diam, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sedetik kemudian boneka beruang yang sebelumnya berwarna cokelat, kini ternoda oleh bercak merah.

"Sei. Tidak, Sei!"

Furihata memberontak cengkraman pria di sampingnya. Semua terasa buram dan tidak jelas. Polisi yang sebelumnya siaga kini menyerang sang pria. Suara teriakan, seruan, dan tembakan bercampur menjadi satu. Namun Furihata hanya dapat melihat sosok Akashi yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Kemeja putihnya kini berganti menjadi merah. Sebuah lubang kecil menganga di bagian kiri dadanya.

Furihata menggeliat, menendang, dan melakukan apapun untuk menghampiri Akashi. Teriakan di sekitarnya semakin jelas dan keras. Furihata menatap mata merah Akashi yang kini menatap hampa ke depan.

Suara tembakan berdenging di telinga Furihata. Sesuatu mengenai perut Furihata. Rasanya panas, kemudian rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Furihata berusaha menggapai Akashi.

Gelap.

**.**

**6.30 A.M.**

**8 Desember 2015**

.

Furihata kembali terbangun.

Tatapan kosong Akashi berputar di dalam benaknya. Jika terus seperti ini Furihata bisa menjadi gila.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Furihata meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya; air mata mengalir turun dari kedua matanya; Kejadian sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu.

**.**

**5.15 P.M.**

.

"Jangan bercanda Kouki," ucap Akashi tenang. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku serius, Sei," sahut Furihata berani. Dia harus melakukan ini atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kouki?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Tangannya mengepal sangat erat, membuat kukunya memutih.

 "Kau bisa mati jika kau terus bersamaku, Sei," jawab Furihata mantap.

"Dan atas dasar apa ucapanmu itu?" tanya Akashi masih tidak memercayai keputusan Furihata.

"Karena... aku tahu."

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak terima dengan alasan Furihata yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk berpisah darimu, Kouki? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Yang salah itu aku. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di sisimu!"

Akashi berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitamnya. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, aku akan kemari lagi besok," ujar Akashi.

Furihata hanya terdiam. Seluruh badannya terpaku di tempat, tidak dapat bergerak. Suara decitan ban yang bergesek kasar dengan aspal berdecit nyaring. Suara mobil Akashi berderu keras di udara.

Suaranya terus bergema di telinga Furihata hingga suara tabrakan menggantikannya. Tubuh Furihata menegang. Seluruh syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya meneriakinya untuk segera menghampiri lokasi kecelakaan itu. Namun seluruh persendian Furihata kaku, tidak dapat merespon perintah otaknya.

Bahkan saat sebuah mobil pick-up biru meluncur menujunya Furihata sama sekali tidak menghindar.

Dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**6.00 A.M.**

**8 Desember 2015**

.

Furihata menatap aliran sungai di hadapannya. Ditatapnya bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang terlihat kurus. Wajah pemuda tersebut pucat, pandangan matanya kosong. Pemuda itu balas menatap Furihata.

Kedua manik cokelat saling bertatap, mencari pancaran sinar yang sebelumnya ada di dalam mata itu. Pancaran sinar yang kini hilang seiring waktu.

"Furihata," panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Furihata, mengagetkan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

Furihata menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan iris biru milik Kuroko.

"Kuroko."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?" tanya Kuroko, dia berjalan mendekati Furihata. Berdiri bersisian di pinggir sungai.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku," jawab Furihata, pandangannya kembali terpaku air sungai yang masih terus mengalir. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Kuroko mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. "Ini rute lari pagiku," ujarnya.

"Oh, aku baru tahu," ucap Furihata kikuk.

Kuroko diam tidak menjawab. Keduanya hanya memandang aliran air yang memantulkan bayangan dua pemuda itu.

"Aliran air itu seperti kehidupan. Terus berjalan apapun yang terjadi," ucap Kuroko, kedua matanya kini memandang jauh ke cakrawala.

Furihata menoleh dan hanya menatap Kuroko dalam diam.

"Terkadang aliran air itu akan tersendat atau terhenti. Namun air tetap akan menemukan jalan keluar, sesempit apapun celah yang ada. Begitu juga kehidupan. Benar bukan Furihata?" Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya menatap manik cokelat Furihata. Furihata hanya terdiam dan balas menatap manik biru Kuroko yang jernih.

"Terkadang masalah datang, apapun itu bentuknya. Kehilangan, keputus asaan, kekalahan. Apapun itu. Yang harus kita lakukan hanya satu, Furi." Kouki menyentuh tempat jantung Furihata berada. "Temukan celah di hatimu untuk merelakannya. Celah untuk masa depanmu, dan biarkan kehidupan berlanjut."

Kouki meraih tangan Furihata dan meletakannya di tempat Kouki menyentuhnya sebelumnya. "Mungkin akan menimbulkan bekas, namun tidak lagi terasa sakit," ucap Kuroko pelan.

Angin pagi berhembus di antara mereka. Kuroko tersenyum lembut, berbalik pergi, kembali berlari menyusuri sungai.

"Jangan lupakan hal itu Furi!" teriak Kuroko. Dia melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya terlalu jauh untuk dilihat oleh mata Furihata.

Furihata masih terdiam cukup lama setelahnya. Ucapan Kuroko terus terngiang di benaknya.

Mungkin... mungkin kali ini Furihata tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Furihata berbalik pergi menuju apartemennya. Ada sesuatu hal yang harus dilakukannya.

**.**

**10.00 A.M.**

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku Kouki?" tanya Akashi, jemarinya memutar cangkir teh di tangannya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan kau percaya. Tapi kumohon, kumohon agar kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku hingga selesai," ucap Furihata, kedua matanya berbinar penuh kesungguhan.

"Tentu akan kudengarkan," sahut Akashi tenang.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberitahukanmu jika sebenarnya aku sedang terjebak dalam putaran waktu yang sama berkali-kali, dan penyebab aku masuk ke dalam putaran waktu itu adalah karena aku mencoba bunuh diri setelah kematianmu," ucap Furihata, jari-jemarinya memainkan ujung bajunya gugup.

Akashi menyesap pelan teh yang dipegangnya. "Jadi maksudmu, aku akan mati?" tanyanya masih dengan raut wajah yang tenang.

Furihata mengangguk cepat. "Iya. Sepulang dari kencan kita hari ini," jawabnya.

"Baiklah."

Furihata menatap Akashi bingung. _Semudah inikah?_

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Furihata ragu.

Akashi meletakan cangkir yang dipegangnya ke meja, lalu dengan wajah serius ia memanggil sang kekasih, "Kouki, dengarkan aku."

"Aku percaya padamu. Segila apapun ucapanmu, percayalah, akulah orang yang pertama yang akan selalu mempercayaimu. Jika memang aku akan mati hari ini, aku akan mati. Tapi satu yang aku tahu, aku pasti bahagia di detik terakhirku. Karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat kucintai." Akashi tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya bibir merah sang kekasih.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Kouki. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu dengan semangat yang selalu ada pada dirimu. Tetaplah menjadi Kouki yang kukenal. Kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Wajah Furihata berkerut menahan tangis. Tangannya meraih tangan Akashi. "Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji," ucap Furihata. Dia mengangguk dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Akashi menyeka air mata yang terus turun dari dua mata Furihata. "Kau adalah sosok terkuat yang pernah aku tahu, Kou."

"Sei."

"Hei ayolah, kita tidak mau terlambat bukan? Aku tidak akan melarangmu masuk ke dalam rumah hantu," ujar Akashi dengan senyum lembut yang masih terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

**.**

**05.15 P.M**

.

"Kau harus mencoba ini Sei, ini enak," ucap Furihata riang. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan gulali besar yang dibelinya di taman bermain.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka manis, Kouki," balas Akashi, tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang kekasihnya itu. Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil sedan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Tapi kau memakan kue buatanku," protes Furihata, tangannya masih menggoyangkan gulali merah muda besar.

"Kue buatanmu tidak terlalu manis, Kouki," balas Akashi, jemarinya mencubit pelan daging yang sedikit menumpuk di pimggang Furihata.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Furihata membuka pintu mobil dan mengecup pipi Akashi cepat. "Setidaknya kau menyukaiku," ucap Furihata dengan kedipan nakal.

Akashi menyeringai lebar. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu," ucapnya seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tawa Furihata memenuhi mobil sedan itu. Keduanya terus bercanda dan tertawa tanpa sadar jika sebuah mobil van melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Mobil van yang berjalan tanpa kendali berusaha menyalip mobil di depannya.

Melihat mobil van yang menuju ke arah mobilnya, Akashi segera membanting setir ke kiri. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Furihata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mobil sedan hitam itu berbalik dan berguling sejauh 10 meter. Mobil-mobil menghentikan lajunya. Beberapa orang keluar dan menolong korban kecelakaan.

Furihata melihat wajah Akashi yang telah dipenuhi darah dan beberapa pecahan kaca. Furihata balas menggenggam tangan Akashi yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuuro."

.

Gelap.

**.**

**8 Desember 2017**

.

"Kagami," panggil seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda.

"Ah, Kuroko!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai marun kaget. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjenguk Furihata," ucap Kuroko masih dengan ekspresinya yang minim. "Ah, Akashi- _kun_ juga."

Kagami menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Aku juga sama," gumamnya.

"Tidak usah malu begitu Kagami, tidak cocok untukmu."

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu."

"Sst, jangan berisik."

"Aku tidak berisik tapi ka—"

"Diamlah itu mereka," ucap Kuroko seraya menutup mulut Kagami dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Furihata, Akashi- _kun_ , sudah lama tidak bertemu. Maafkan kami berdua karena tidak bisa sering datang ke sini." Kuroko berlutut dan menaruh buket bunga lili di atas sebuah nisan dan berdoa.

.

**Akashi Seijuurou & Furihata Kouki**

**8 Desember 2015**

**_Never Ending Love_ **

.

Kagami berjongkok di samping Kuroko, ia ikut menaruh sebuket bunga mawar di sisi nisan. Pemuda bersurai marun itu ikut berdoa bersama Kuroko.

Selama beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu terdiam, seolah tengah berbicara dengan Furihata dan Akashi.

Kagami yang pertama berdiri. Dia menatap nisan tersebut sekali lagi dan berjalan pelan menjauh.

"Ayo Kuroko, aku traktir kau segelas _milk shake,"_ ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Kuroko tersenyum, dia berdiri dan menyeka celana lututnya yang kotor. "Aku tidak menerima segelas _milk shake_ ," balasnya.

"Baiklah, dua buah."

"Aku bukan laki-laki murahan, Kagami."

Tawa Kagami meledak. "Ayo cepat!"

Kuroko berjalan perlahan menuju Kagami. "Kau harus mengantarku pulang," ucapnya menggoda.

"Iya, iya."

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi nisan yang diam membisu. Nisan sepasang kekasih dengan cinta yang tidak terpisah walau oleh waktu sekalipun.

**.**

**fin**

**.**

Choose your last words

This is the last time

Cause you and I, we were born to die

— **Born to Die, Lana Del Rey.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, inilah akhir kisah cinta Akashi dan Furihata. Ditunggu RnR-nya. Bye~ /kabur.


End file.
